


I've Got You

by sunset_reggie



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: Bobby is mentioned, based in the 90's, but the band are always there for them, the boys have rough home lives, these boys just need a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_reggie/pseuds/sunset_reggie
Summary: Three times when family didn't feel like a home but friends did
Relationships: Luke & Reggie & Alex
Kudos: 32





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !! Hello !! 
> 
> So this is new for me ! This is my first public Julie and the phantoms fic and I am very nervous to post it ! 
> 
> This fic will be a three chapter fic with each chapter following a different boy having a rough time at home and the rest of the boys coming together for them ! 
> 
> This chapter is based on Luke and his troubles with his mother. I hope you all enjoy !

“I’m really done having this argument every single time …. Why can't you just accept this is what I want to do … accept that this is what I want my life to be?” Luke shouted, his voice cracking slightly as he forced the tears and emotion back, refusing to let himself cry in front of his mother, refusing to show this was getting to him. It wasn't a new experience, he was fully used to it . Arguments happened almost daily between him and his mother, their difference in opinions always clashing. “Luke … you’re sixteen years old .. do you really think I'm going to allow you just leave and play in some dodgy club. I know you love music but this is not how you and the boys should be going about it … clubs can be dangerous. 

Luke could feel the anger, the annoyance building up inside him. This argument was like a broken record. Every time he told his mother of a new gig he and the guys had booked, she’d go through the same spiel. Tell him he was too young to play these types of places, tell him he was making a mistake, telling him running after this dream was useless and it would never happen. He hated it, hated that she didn't have any hope or support for his music, for his dream. He had tried everything to show her that this dream was worth chasing but to no avail. It never worked so here they were, again having the same argument. 

Luke didn’t even bother to answer, focusing on keeping his cool and not saying something he’d regret afterwards. It would just be a repeat of every other time if he did. Him once again saying that if she never wanted him to become interested in music she should have never introduced it to him, telling her that this was his dream and nothing was going to stop him. He knew it wasn't worth the trouble so he stayed quiet. A tense silence fell between them, both not wanting to add more fuel to the fire. His mother spoke first, her voice softer than before as she attempted to defuse the tension. 

“I'm just looking out for you Luke … I’m scared something will -“. Luke rolled his eyes, the words of the speech his mother gave every time rolling from her tongue. It was the same every time, a bull shit excuse Luke thought. He knew she wanted him to be safe but taking his one source of happiness and freedom away was not it. “Save it … I’ve heard it all before … just admit you don’t want me to have anything to do with music” he started, unable to contain his emotions any longer. “I’ve offered numerous times that you come to the gigs, make sure me and the boys are okay and you’ve always said no … what more can I do”. 

He let his head fall, knowing he’d just ignited another lecture from his mother. He half listened as she ranted, his head snapping up at her final words. “I should have never introduced you to music, never should have allowed it to do this far”. Anger filled Luke up, his gaze firmly on his mother, his hands balled into fists causing his fingers to turn white. He struggled to formulate a reply, words failing him. He did what he knew best to do in these situations. Something he did every time they got too much. 

He ran. 

He wasn’t a stranger to running. Whenever things got rough or a little too heated like now, he just ran. He never really went anywhere specific, sometimes to the studio, other times to the beach or he’d even just ride around their neighbourhood until he cooled off. Running was his way of coping, his way of removing himself from whatever environment was getting to him until he was okay to face it again. Sometimes he returned within the hours, sometimes it was days. It all depended on how quick he felt okay again. 

As he grabbed his bag and jumped on his bike, he could hear his mother’s shouts behind him. Unfamiliar sounds as she did it every time. He didn’t look back though, he had trained himself not to. He’d feel guilty and go back, his head still full of thoughts and words he could say. Leaving for awhile was always the best choice, he had learnt that over time. So he kept cycling, his mother’s pleads for him to stay dwindling away as he moved further and further away, eventually ceasing to exist. He cycled until his legs burned, the pain taking his mind somewhat off everything. The slight wind blew his hair back out of his face, causing him to regret he didn't grab a beanie before leaving as the chill made his ears cold and his eyes water. 

He eventually came to a stop, his bike dropping to the ground as he sat down on the wall, his feet dangling over the edge. The beach was quiet at this time of the evening, bodies scattered around on late evening walks as the cool sea breeze brought a chill to the air. Luke sat quietly, pulling his legs to his chest and allowing his chin to settle on his knees. Goosebumps covered his arms as the air skimmed his exposed skin from the muscle tee he wore. He let out a shaky sigh, releasing all the tension that had been built up in him all evening. He tried to not think about the day's events but it was easier said than done. His mind was in overdrive, his thoughts failing to stop so he could relax and move on. He shook his head hoping to rid the thoughts from his head, his efforts to distract himself inadequate. 

A horn beeping behind him caused his head to turn away from his view of the sea, landing on the row of houses behind him. His gaze focused in on one specific house, a house he knew all too well. He picked up his bike, rolling it beside him as he made his way across the street towards the house. Once he reached the garden wall he walked through the gate, dumping his bike in the freshly cut grass and knocked on the door. He stepped back as he waited for a reply, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. A clicking sound caused him to raise his head being met by a friendly face standing in the doorway. A soft smile reached across her face, slight wrinkles appearing at the corner of her eyes as a result as she spoke. “Luke honey … how are you?”.

“I'm all good … ehm, I was just wondering if Reggie was home?” he asked, tilting his head with his question. “He’s just upstairs … do you want to go up to him” she replied, stepping back to allow Luke in. Luke shook his head asking if she could just ask him to come out to him. She nodded her head, disappearing from the door. He could hear her calling up the stairs towards him. Luke sat himself down on the doorstep, leaning his chin in his hands as he waited. A few moments later, the door behind him creaked open before the click of it closing filled the silence. A familiar figure sat on the step beside Luke. Reggie was decked in a similar tank top to Luke’s, his signature flannel draped over it and a pair of sweats on his lower half. 

“Heya buddy, how’s it going?” Reggie asked, wrapping an arm around Luke’s shoulder and giving him a little squeeze, a warm welcome Luke always loved. He turned to face Reggie, a forced smile on his face as he tried to mask his problems. He knew Reggie would see straight through it but it was worth a shot. His attempt was useless as the smile that seemed to be ever present on Reggie’s face dropped slightly as he took in Luke’s sad eyes. “Hey … you good Luke? .. did something happen?” Reggie asked, turning to face Luke, his legs folded underneath him. Luke let his head drop slightly, forming words on what to tell Reg as he replayed the argument in his head. A soft hand on his back brought him from his thoughts, his head lifting to face his friend. A look of worry plastering Reggie’s face as he awaited Luke’s reply. 

“Me and mom … we .. we fought again” Luke started, fiddling with his ring as he spoke. “Same as always … her not liking the gigs, saying she wishes she never introduced me to music … you know the same old stuff. I just had to get out of there”. He could feel the tears threatening to spill once again. He let his head fall back, gazing into the night sky at the stars dotted in the darkness as he tried to stop his emotions taking over. His attention was brought back as Reggie’s hand returned to his back, rubbing soft circles in comfort. “Oh dude … I’m sorry … I hoped she had realised after last time but I guess not” he paused for a moment as Luke shook his head, confirming nothing had changed. “Do you want to talk about it, talk about what happened in full?” Reggie finished, letting his hand drop into his lap. 

Luke just shook his head. He really didn’t want to talk about it. “No it’s okay … kinda just wanted to be with someone, try distract myself you know?”. Luke threw a forced but grateful smile towards Reggie, letting him know he did appreciate his willingness to listen. Reggie smiled back, pushing himself up and standing in front of Luke. “well if distraction is what you want, distraction is what you’ll get … let’s go'' Reggie spoke, reaching his hands out in front of him for Luke to take. Luke felt a real smile break across his face as he gazed up at his best friend, Reggie’s bright smile along with the mischievous look in his eye added that little bit of light to Luke’s dull evening. Luke reached his hands out allowing Reggie to pull him up, quiet laughs escaping them both and filling the silence of the garden. 

“Where are we going?” Luke asked, hands stuffed back into the pockets. “The boys are chilling at the studio so I was thinking we could go by there, jam for a little … take your mind off everything” Reggie replied, rubbing his heel against his shin as he tilted his head slightly. Luke let the smile burst across his face. He’d never know how the boys always knew how to cheer him up, always knew a way to take his mind off whatever was bothering him. It baffled him but he guessed they were almost as one now, they were surrounded by each other almost twenty four seven. They knew how each other was feeling but just glancing at them. “You always know what to do Reg” Luke spoke, punching Reggie’s arm lightly. Reggie laughed before running inside, grabbing his jacket and shoes and telling his parents where he was off to. 

The two of them walked side by side, Reggie’s arm around Luke’s shoulder. Luke left his bike in Reggie's garden, hiding it so it wouldn't be stolen. Reggie chatted about everything and anything as they made their way in the direction of the studio. Luke listened, a smile across his face at the ability for his mate to talk non stop about anything. Reggie could always cheer him up, always take his mind away from his worries and focus them on the positives in his life. All the boys could, they were always able to cheer him up and for that, he would forever be grateful. The band was the best thing to happen to him. No one would ever take that away from him, not even his mother. 

As they rounded the corner and the studio coming into view, Luke felt that all too familiar warm feeling in his stomach. The feeling of love and happiness. The studio was a place where Luke felt like he could be himself, a place that he could express his interests freely without judgment whilst also being surrounded by his closest friends. He loved it there, the small building always bringing him happiness. It may have been run down, paint chipping off the walls, furniture creaking at every movement but to Luke it was perfect. The studio and the band, it always felt like home to him. Luke was drawn from his trance as Reggie made his way down the steps as he followed quickly. 

“Hello hello hello” Reggie bellowed, pushing open the double doors announcing their arrival. Luke watched, smile still evident on his face as both Alex and Bobby jumped, most definitely not expecting their company this evening. Luke shuffled in behind him as Bobby placed down his guitar, Alex dropping the drumsticks as they both made their way towards them. “I thought you both weren’t coming around tonight” Bobby asked, leaning against the couch in front of them. “We weren’t but Luke here-” Reggie started, patting Luke on the pack in the process before continuing. “called over and well … here we are”. Luke threw a soft smile the boys' way as their heads turned towards him. Bobby smiled before heading back towards his guitar, followed quickly by Reggie who went straight for his bass, leaving Alex and Luke alone. 

Luke found his smile falling slightly as he noticed Alex’s worried look. Alex always saw through him, always knew when he wasn’t fully himself and this was definitely one of those moments. Reggie had helped, a lot really but he still felt annoyed and upset. He knew the fake smile was canceled out by his eyes, the spark that would be present vanished by his sadness. “You okay?” Alex asked, sitting down where Bobby had been standing. Luke let his gaze fall to his feet for a moment before rising to meet Alex. “Me and mom fought again … same as always.” he answered honestly, scuffing the toe of his shoe with his heel. A hand against his arm and a squeeze from Alex caused the weak smile to return to his face.

“I’m sorry, that really sucks … you know she probably didn't mean it” Alex spoke, his voice soft and his hand still on Luke’s arm, a reassuring touch. Luke just shrugged, not knowing how to reply or whether his mother did mean it. “Are you okay though?” Alex questioned, the worried tone still present in his voice. Luke thought before answering. Yes he was hurt, yes he was upset but he was okay. He was surrounded by his friends, friends that cared for his music. He was in an environment that was safe for him to express that love, a place where no one would belittle him and try to crush his dreams. A true smile returned to his face at the thought as he looked back up at Alex, the spark returning to his eyes. “I am now” he spoke, a relieving smile plastering Alex’s face too as he stood. 

Alex enveloped him in a hug, arms squeezing his middle. As they broke apart Alex grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the other boys. “Okay boys … we ready to have a little jam” Alex spoke, sitting himself at his drum kit once again, drumstick twirling in his left hand. Whoops of approval and shouts of agreement filled the studio as the boys readied themselves. “You up for it Lukey?” Reggie asked, resting a hand on  
Luke’s shoulder. Luke felt a rush through him, his hands aching for his guitar as he longed to let his emotions out and let the music take over his thoughts. 

“Let’s do this”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking time to read this and I hope you all enjoyed ! 
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts so any Kudos and Comments would be very much appreciated ! 
> 
> See you soon for chapter two !


End file.
